1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer docks. In particular, the invention relates to a cradle for a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer cradle serves as a communication interface between a portable computer and a second computer, and also can serve as a charging station for the portable computer. The computer cradle also provides a convenient location to place a portable computer so that the screen of the portable computer is easily viewed.
A user often enters information into a portable computer with a stylus. When not in use, the stylus is stored in a cavity along the side of the portable computer. However, a stylus stored in the cavity can be relatively inaccessible and difficult to remove.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a computer cradle with a stylus holder capable of supporting a stylus at an accessible position and angle.